Kiku in wonderland
by RileyRiot
Summary: Kiku can't remember how it all happened but suddenly he was in a curious land with animal like people and talking computers. Why did he try to follow that rabbit in the first place? And what did the queen want to see Kiku for? Was Kiku simply dreaming or was there more to this strange wonderland...
1. Chapter 1

'KIKU!' There was a desperate, cry behind him but the small Japanese teen barely registered the sound as a loud screech drowned it out, before the world went dark.

* * *

'Wha-?' Kiku awoke to find that he had managed to fall asleep under the shade of a tall tree. 'How strange' he mused to himself. Last he remembered he was in town with...someone. He couldn't quite remember who. But that wasn't important, it was probably a simple dream. The raven stood up, brushed himself off and took in his surroundings.  
He looked to be in a large park. It was a warm spring day,lush green grass below him and tall trees surrounding him small flowers of all colours were scattered in places, the place seemed very calming and...well perfect. It was quiet for some time while Kiku glanced around until suddenly there was a quiet 'Oh n-no! I'm going to be late!' Kiku turned on the spot trying to pinpoint the source of the cry when his eyes fell on a strange human, rabbit like creature. He had brown hair with tall matching rabbit ears and bright green eyes which darted around nervously. The man was wearing a tailcoat and had with him a large pocket watch that was much too big to fit into his pocket. 'I-it's a rabbit' the raven whispered to himself, while the man hopped around nervously his nose twitching ever so often. Kiku then decided to follow it. Why? Well he wasn't quite sure but something made him want to follow this creature as he fretted and hopped away quivering nervously and muttering about being late, so horribly late. The raven got up and chased after the rabbit...man? he chased after the rabbit-man. 'Where could he be going to?'  
kiku thought curiously as the rabbit hopped away into a oddly huge rabbit burrow. Kiku despite the nervous feeling crawled in after the rabbit. The burrow was extremley dark but the Japanese teen followed the nervous cries and the hopping sounds nevertheless.

Kiku crawled further after the rabbit, attempting to adjust his eyes to the darkness but to no avail. Suddenly the hopping and muttering stopped altogether and the tunnel fell silent. Kiku held in a breath and took one more small step forward. He let out a sharp gasp as the ground seemed to dissapear below him and he was quickly falling further and further into the darkness. The raven knew he was falling, yet it felt as though he was simply suspended in air, there was no sign of ground above him and no walls around him just darkness. Kiku felt strange...not panicked and not scared but... feeling was hard to explain. Kiku began thinking aloud 'Where in the world am I, how long will i be falling h-' his words were interrupted as he saw a large grandfather clock pass him, followed by another. Kiku watched them carefully. Before he knew it keys and small glass bottles filled with peculiar coloured liquids floated up too. He gazed at them all in wonder, completly forgetting that he was infact still falling and that the strange rabbit man had dissapeared too.

The clocks, keys along with other strange objects dissapeared from view and Kiku was left in darkness again, at last he noticed a sign of light below him. It was a eerie purple glow, but Kiku was still not afraid of this, after a moment he landed rather softly upon a small haystack. 'where am I? I was falling for so long...yet somehow I fell to the ground so...easily? No that's not the word...softly. That's it' He thought to himself as he glanced around. He appeared to be in a tunnel lit by purple lanterns, the ceiling was rather low and the tunnel looked endless. The Japanese teen quickly got off the haystack and ran down the tunnel, finally remembering that he wanted to find the strange rabbit. The tunnel went on with many sharp turns until finally Kiku came to a large opening and decided to go through it.

At first glance it looked like a office. A underground office. There was a large table with papers littering it and a cup of stale coffee resting on the corner. A chair pushed back. A wall lined with large filing cabinets with documents spilling out from different shelves. And to top off the office look a square black rug was laid out in the center the only strange thing were the large game-room like machine of all different colours that stood on either side of the desk other than that a perfectly average office. However upon closer inspection one would notice that the walls were not made from plaster but infact dirt. So was the ceiling. The floor, well kiku wasn't quite sure about that as the rug covered up most of that. The raven was so busy with looking around the office he didn't quite notice the rabbit-man sifting through the papers on the desk, effectively spilling some over the edge, so when he did turn around to he jumped back giving out quite a loud squeak as he did. The rabbit man suddenly looked up from his papers 'W-who are you?! You shouldn't be here! What batch did you e-even come from?' He whisper yelled nervously stuttering every so often. Kiku was taken aback. 'Batch? What do you mean...batch?' The rabbit man sighed 'Yes a batch. I'm sure it needs no e-explanation. B-A-T-C-H see i-it's fairly simple'

'Eto...I-I don't know I simply know I was following you, for some stupid reason and ended up here' Kiku tried explaining. But the burnette gave kiku a unbelieving look 'T-there really is no need to lie. Miss...' Kiku looked at the rabbit-man with wide eyes, miss? But he was a guy. 'E-excuse me?' kiku asked, the poor rabbit man jumped up and began shaking 'o-oh I'm sorry,it's just t-the d-d-dress you're wearing and I t-thought...oh you must be l-like one of those f-flowers then. W-well anyhow...I'm Toris. You are?' He asked shuffling his papers again a bright blush dusting the mans pale features. Kiku looked down at his outfit. Why was he wearing a dress? A sky blue dress with a white apron tied around his waist and neck. And black & white striped tights to go with the outfit...sure it reminded him of a cosplay but..where did this even come from? He didn't own a dress like this... 'I am Honda Kiku.' Kiku finally replied, as soon as the words were said Toris frowned lightly 'Kiku? No no. Kiku no longer l-lives here...he...he left years ago But...you look familiar. Here wait a moment maybe the computers will know' And with that the brunette turned to the large machines and pressed a few buttons 'Ah yes. Your name i-is Sakura. W-welcome to the wonderl-land sakura' Kiku looked at the man curiously 'What do you mean doesn't live here? I was never- And Sakura? eto...I...I'm not quite sure I understand. I'm Kiku, not Sakura...'

'No no it clearly states here that y-your name is s-s-sakura...see?' The rabbit replied showing Kiku the papers that he had somehow printed from the computer. 'No...sir my name is Kiku. Kiku Honda..' Toris sighed softly 'Please do not argue...I am terribly late. Your name is sakura. Kiku is nobody. Doesn't live here. Now I must go. So I'll leave it up to the computers to decide wether you will be rejected or accepted.' Kiku was thoroughly confused. 'Wh...what?'

'You should know S-sakura. Rejected or accepted as it happens with all the batches...Oh dear. oh dear, I've lost my gloves...' The brunette explained before hopping around again in a attempt to find his gloves. Kiku glanced at the desk 'They're on the desk however...I still do not know what you mean' The rabbit-man grabbed quickly his gloves from the desk and turned back to Kiku 'I must leave Sakura. The c-c-computers will tell you which door to go through. I need to get to the wonderland. The queen is waiting. She'll have my head is I'm late' With that being said the rabbit swiftly turned on his heal and hopped through one of three doors.

Kiku stood dumbfounded for a few seconds after the brunette left 'Where did he go?' Kiku asked quietly before running to the door which the rabbit had just gone through. He pulled slightly but the door wouldn't budge, it was locked. Kiku tugged some more but soon gave up and simply slumped against the door 'What am I supposed to do now?' sighing he fixed a few creases on his apron and sat simply looking at his shoes, thinking about what had just happened. All of a sudden the computer screens began glowing bright red 'Beep! You have been rejected. Please proceed to the crying room with the other rejectees...' The computers all chanted mechanically Kiku scrambled to his feet and examined each of them. Each computer screen had a arrow pointing to the door opposite to the one the rabbit had gone through just moments before, 'But...I don't understand. Why?' Kiku had no idea as to why he was speaking to these computers but he was. Surprisingly enough the computers seemed to hear him 'You cannot enter the wonderland because you do not fit. Please proceed to the crying room...' Now they were chanting this. Kiku looked at the door and gingerly walked over to it. He turned the handle and the door opened wide. 'Well, I suppose this is where I'll be going' He muttered before stepping through the door.

* * *

Kiku had only managed around 3 steps into the 'crying room' when the door slammed behind him. However the raven wasn't too bothered by this. Instead he glanced around the room, it seemed like something from a asylum/ The room was pure white, Kiku couldn't tell where the floor and walls joined. The room appeared endless when Kiku looked up to the ceiling he noticed something similar to the night sky but rather than stars tear shapes littered the midnight blue blanket. Kiku couldn't bring himself to even try to open the door, he simply sat on the floor sorting out the creases in his dress 'Sakura...I'm no girl. I'm Kiku Honda. But what did he mean, doesn't live here. And I didn't do anything yet I was rejected...what a strange place this is, I don't see any other rejects.' Kiku muttered softly. He hid his face in his hands as he had gotten sick of the bright floors and walls. The raven wasn't sure how long he stayed like this but when he did peek out from between his fingers he had noticed that there were more strange human-animal creatures crowded around him they had seemed to come out of nowhere, there was no rabbit, but there looked to be a mouse, a guinea pig, a squirrel and a parrot.  
The mouse had long pale blonde hair, almost white but not quite. She wore a dark blue dress with silver lining and had a fierce frown on her face, not at all how a mouse should look,however she did have mouse ears and a mouse tail which gave away what animal she was. The guinea pig had rather short sandy blonde hair she was sat on the floor glancing at the squirrel every so often. She wore a longer pale blue dress and Kiku couldn't help but notice that she had rather large breasts. The japanese teen blushed brightly at this and looked to the squirrel. He had similar hair to the guinea pig girl however he wore a simple suit and glasses. His posture seemed more confident as he studied Kiku curiously, his bright orange tail swishing softly behind him. the last was the parrot, he had on a outfit in a array of colours and was perched awkwardly on the ground. Kiku looked at the odd group. There was a moment of silence before the mouse suddenly piped up 'Who are you?' the rest of the group looked at Kiku expectantly, the raven hesitated slightly 'eto...I am Kiku...or I was and now I am Sakura, I do not know anymore' He hid his face in his hands again. 'A-are you looking for anyone miss? Or were you simply rejected?' The guinea pig said. The raven looked up at her 'Both...I need to find the rabbit but the door he left through was locked and I-' He was interrupted as the animals burst into loud chatter.

'The rabbit? I would kill him with my own paws! The idiot wouldn't take me to my dear brother. Now I'm stuck here with a wimp, double dumb and the squirrel.' the mouse muttered angrily. The guinea pig smiled happily 'Oh yes the rabbit, he is always in such a hurry...' she said fondly more to herself than anyone. The squirrel pondered to himself as to where the rabbit might be meanwhile the parrot simply repeated every word he picked up. Kiku stared at them all shyly.  
'Um...if you do not mind, I should like to know if I could get out of...wherever I am to follow the rabbit again and where might the rabbit be.' The animals stopped chattering and the squirrel stepped forwards. 'Well, I should imagine the rabbit should be in the wonderland by now and if you are wanting so badly to follow him, try that door. It only opens to the people whom the queen wishes to see, unfortunatly she does not wish to see us but maybe you..' he trailed off and pointed to a door Kiku hadn't even noticed until then. He slowly stood up and looked at the animals, three of them smiled at him encouragingly yet the mouse glared daggers at Kikum unnerving him somewhat. He slowly walked towards the door and turned the handle, the door immiadlatley swung open and Kiku took one step forwards. He glanced back at the animals,three of which were waving and one had retreated to her hiding place as Kiku could no longer spot the mouse in the vast room.

He turned back to the doorway and walked further forward into what looked like a large garden filled with tall flowers, much taller than Kiku himself. The sky was a vibrant blue and the grass a juicy green. Looking forward Kiku noticed a winding cobbled path leading to a large iron gate. He took a deep breath 'I guess the queen would like to see me then...' and with that he began walking forwards

* * *

So I really wanted to write a alice in wonderland story and what better way to do it then with hetalia :D I hope you enjoy the story and I know I should be working on my other stories, I promise I'll get to that XDX soon. soon. Anyway I will update this asap as it is alot of fun to write, drop a review if you enjoyed or if you would like to see something be improved :) Welp until next chapter guys :D

~RileyRiot~


	2. Chapter 2

Kiku began to walk along the winding path towards the gate, he walked at a rather slow pace and gingerly placed his feet upon the cobbled stone. The flowers that loomed over him appeared to be following Kiku as he went along, in honesty the thought of those flowers watching him, quite scared the Japanese youth as he now began to speed up nervously. 'Honestly what am I doing,' Kiku thought to himself 'they're just flowers...big flowers but still' He muttered and sighed. He was a couple of steps away from the gate when he heard a loud squeal. It sounded familiar like he'd heard it somewhere...oh well. He reached over and lifted the latch on the gate, pulled the creaky iron gate back slowly and stepped through, making sure to close the gate behind him.

As Kiku stepped in he let a sharp gasp escape him. He was in a large garden, stones lined the fence and bright green grass filled the place, bushes and small fruit trees were growing in places and normal sized flowers were peeking through the grass. Around the edges however there were large flowers again, but these looked to be much better kept. They had beautiful petals that gently ruffled in the small breeze. Kiku looked up at them before he heard a girl laugh 'Do you like them?' Someone asked and Kiku looked down to find a girl who was slightly taller than him in a flowery top with a skirt that appeared to be made of large flower petals. She had a red headband upon her sandy blonde hair and bright green eyes that looked at Kiku with joy and playful amusement. 'Hai, they are quite pretty' Kiku complimented. She let out a laugh 'That's good, we take care of them you know.' Kiku glanced at the flowers then back at her 'We?' She smiled ' Yes...come on I'm sure the girls are waiting to meet you!' and with that she grabbed the raven's wrist and began dragging him through the garden. Kiku blushed brightly at the contact, but didn't pull away from it as he was quite curious as to who the rest of these people were.

Suddenly the girl stopped and sat down. Kiku looked down to see that a large plait blanket was laid out with multiple types of flowers and daisy chains upon it. Also there were 8 girls sat on the blanket,not including the sandy blonde girl, weaving the daisy chains and talking among each other. The girl smiled at them and cleared her throat. 'Look! I found someone,it's...um what's your name?' The blonde turned to look at Kiku, who looked down at her and the rest of the group nervously 'I'm Ki-...Sakura. I suppose' The rest of the group looked up at him before the blonde he'd already met spoke 'Well I'm Bella' She gave a smile 'And this is Elizabeta' Bella pointed to a brunette with a pink flower sat in her long brown hair. 'This is Lily' A small girl with blonde hair and a long flower skirt waved, she had a ribbon in her hair.

'These two are Mei and Lien' Bella gestured to two girls who were talking to each other quietly, one had long dark brown hair with a strange loop of hair sticking out, she wore a tinted pink dress that appeared to be made of chrysanthemum petals and the other had shorter almost black hair, tied back into a neat ponytail with a similar dress however it was coloured blue. 'And this is Michelle, Audrey, Mona and Feliks' As Bella said the names she pointed to their owners. Michelle was a tan girl with long dark chocolate hair tied into two ponytails with red ribbons. Her dress was made of wide blue petals. Audrey had medium brunette hair tied into a high side ponytail, her brown eyes shone with mischief. She was painting what looked to be Kiku and her dress was of white and green petals. Mona had long blonde hair plaited loosely and tied with a ribbon with multiple clips in her hair. She had glasses placed neatly on the end of her nose and was sat quietly watching Audrey paint. Now Feliks was different. She had blonde hair that hung just above her shoulders and green eyes filled with amusement. She wore a blue dress made of small and big petals. 'So like Sakura, what brings you here? And like where's your dress?' Kiku noted her voice was quite low and looked at Bella who was now sat next to Elizabeta. The two gave a laugh. 'She doesn't have one, and Kiku what's wrong? You look quite confused' Bella said softly. Kiku looked back at Feliks 'eto, do I... need a dress?' Feliks waved his hand 'Oh no, I just like thought you would look totally cute in a flower dress' Kiku nodded, not wanting to be rude to these new people. Kiku studied Feliks for a little more before gasping in realization. Feliks was a boy. Of course the raven wouldn't say anything about it but he was quite surprised.

Suddenly Bella spoke 'So Sakura, you passed the rejectee room? Did you see Katyusha there?' Kiku shrugged 'I did see two girls...but I'm not sure if one was...Katyusha' Bella looked slightly hopeful 'She has short blonde hair, blue eyes...boobs' Kiku blushed and nodded 'Ah hai, she was there' Bella grinned, 'Great! I'm glad she's still in wonderland' Eliza smiled at Bella's reaction. Michelle glanced at them all before turning to the japanese youth 'Sakura! Why are you in wonderland anyhow? Are you looking for anyone?' Kiku was quite taken aback by this question. Was he looking for someone? How did he end up here..this did all seem terribly strange yet all these people seemed terribly familiar yet Kiku didn't know them at all...'Sakura?! Helooooo' Feliks waved a hand in-front of Kiku's face, in a attempt to get the Japanese teen out of his trance. Luckily it worked and Kiku blinked quickly before looking to Michelle again 'Ah no, I came here on a whim, I was following the rabbit. So...I was wondering have you seen him?' Felkis' eyes lit up 'You like saw Toris?! Oh well if you find him tell him I said hi!' Kiku nodded. 'I saw him he, ran towards the forest...check there' Bella suggested 'Arigato Bella-san. I shall go look for him now if you don't mind' There was a small murmur of not at all between the women and Kiku turned to walk away. 'Wait!' Lily shouted, her voice sweet and quiet despite the fact that she had shouted. The raven turned around, as Lily stood up holding a small crown of flower in her hands 'Here please take this,it's from all of us. For talking to us. Also if you see big brother tell him hi, though you might not' Lily seemed to have forgotten that Kiku had no idea what her brother looked like but, Kiku didn't want to upset her so he smiled softly and took the small crown 'Thank you Lily-san and I will, sayonara. I hope to see you all again' The girls and Feliks waved him good-bye and Kiku began to walk away. He took in the rest of the large garden as he walked along.

* * *

Finally he came to another gate, this one was very tall and wide and the latch was much too big for Kiku to lift. But there was a large gap underneath it and Kiku could easily fit through it. So he simply walked underneath it. Now the path seemed much less safe and pretty. Here there were tall weeds growing and large trees that hid the blue skies and made the ground look dark. There were eerie noises emitting from deep within the forest of trees and Kiku couldn't see the end of this strange place. He didn't want to be here but he had to find that rabbit. And he was quite curious about this queen too. So he began to walk towards the forest.

* * *

This chapter is shorter than the last one so I'll make the next one longerXD but yep thanks for reviewing/faving/following on the last chapter i felt so special :D I lava you guys :D So drop a review ect. you know the drill right? And I will see you guys next chapter. Also the flowers are

Elizabeta- Hungary

Bella- Belgium

Michelle- Seychelles

Audrey- Wy

Mona- Monaco

Lily- Lichtenstein

Feliks- Poland

Lien -Vietnam

Mei- Taiwan

I know they didn't all get lines I couldn't really fit them all in without making it confusing ;-; but yeah until next chapter :D

~Riley


	3. Chapter 3

Kiku had been walking through the forest for some time now. He couldn't see the sun anymore and a creepy atmosphere lingered in the air. Still his feet carried him further on through the forest, the path he had been following slowly narrowed as though the trees were closing in on Kiku. Soon enough the small Japanese teen could only just walk forward and avoid the long winding branches that reached out to him. The raven heard quiet rustles in between the trees and the sound of leaves crunching beneath feet, feet that did not belong to him. However he couldn't see anything and the thought of being followed uneased Kiku greatly as he walked nervously through the dim forest.

After walking for...well Kiku wasn't sure he had lost track of time by now, Kiku had finally come to a small round clearing. Trees surrounded it and branches rose high, reaching over, creating a dome like shelter over the clearing. The clearing itself was peculiar, as was the man sat in it's center. small mushrooms surrounded the place and smoke floated up towards the dark sky, from strange bottles. There was a man sat upon one extremely large mushroom with slightly smaller ones surrounding mushroom was one that Kiku knew was poisonous or, not real. It was purple with white spots dappling it. The man sat upon the mushroom himself was tan with darker brown hair and he wore a mask on his face, he wore long flowing clothes that managed to cover up his feet giving the illusion he had none. Kiku gingerly stepped forward and looked up at the brunette didn't appear to be fazed by Kiku and looked as if he had not noticed the teen however he spoke up 'Who...Are...You?' Kiku looked surprised for a moment. He knew he should have answered as 'sakura' however he felt as though he could tell this man his real name. Yet he felt he couldn't... it left Kiku feeling rather confused all of a sudden 'I-I hardly know at this moment...but at least I knew who I was when I got up this morning. However..everything has changed now..' The japanese teen said, avoiding the question of introduction. The man looked at him, now that Kiku had examined the man for some time he suddenly realised that the man reminded him of a caterpillar. 'Ex-plain' the man requested loudly and Kiku frowned softly 'I can't explain myself, because...I am not myself. Not right now.' Kiku replied, rather unsure of his answer. 'The caterpillar' (as kiku decided to name him) rolled his eyes 'I...don't...see' he said lazily. Kiku was mildly upset now. 'I'm afraid I cannot put it any more clearly. I don't know who I am right now and I've met so many people who all call me something when I thought I was someone else, and it's all very confusing' Kiku attempted to explain however he confused himself slightly with his speech. The caterpillar took another puff from his pipe and opened his mouth 'Not...to...me' with each word he pronounced the smoke seemed to form these words, and Kiku watched the smokey letters float up before he turned back to the brunette. 'Well, maybe not to you. But..wait. Who are you?' Kiku asked suddenly realising he did not yet know who this strange man was. 'Sadiq. Or the caterpillar. Now...please continue' Sadiq said. 'Aha, so you are a caterpillar. Then maybe changes are not so confusing to you now. But just wait until you start wrapping yourself up in a cocoon. You will some day. and then you'll turn into a butterfly, I'll bet you'll think all those changes are a little queer. Don't you?' Kiku finished sighing loudly in a attempt to calm himself. Sadiq however didn't seem at all fazed. 'Not...at...all' Kiku tried to stay calm but this man was quite infuriating. 'Well, maybe your feelings are different. All i know is it would feel very strange to me.' and with that the raven crossed his arms and gave the man a small glare. For the first time Sadiq looked a little confused 'And...um...who...are..you?' Kiku sighed and tried to count to ten. 'Eto..didn't we already go through this whole 'who are you; business?' 'Umm-hmm' the brunette replied nodding slightly and blowing more smoke from a pipe. 'Well then I have nothing more to say to you.' Kiku replied before walking past the caterpillar and further into the woods. As he walked away he heard Sadiq say 'You'll never realize it will you Kiku? It's not the rabbit you're looking for...' this made the raven stop instantly in his tracks. Kiku? but he never told Sadiq he was Kiku.._.how did he know...and what did he mean?_ No. He needed to find the rabbit. The caterpillar didn't know what he was talking about..right?

And with that thought in mind Kiku walked onwards deeper and deeper into the dark forest.

* * *

'Ow!' Kiku cursed his new girly shoes, as he tripped over a small tree root. He was tired of walking and wanted to get out of the forest already. But he couldn't go back and he knew that. The raven simply hoped that he found the exit of the forest soon. 'I should sit down...' he muttered to himself as he yawned tiredly. The japanese teen walked slightly further until he found a conviniently placed log laid further ahead of him just slightly off the way of the path. Kiku made his way to it and sat down on the large log. Sighing tiredly, he slowly leaned over and placed his head and the side of his body onto the log. His eyes closed almost instantly as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Kiku looked around to find himself stood inside a large, cosy house. Video games were piled high around the tv, there was a big cream coloured sofa in-front of the tv and a fluffy black carpet beneath it. Kiku didn't pay attention as a loud voice interrupted his thoughts . 'Dude mattie! I'm goin' out with Kiku alright?! I'll see you later dude!' The voice sounded from the bottom of the staircase and as Kiku looked over he saw a boy around his age. He had bright blue eyes and blonde hair with a strange strand sticking up. His face wore a grin as he looked to Kiku 'C'mon dude! Let's go see that movie!...if you're scared you can totally hold my hand' The raven felt a smile tug at his lips for some unknown reason as the blonde walked over to him and held out his hand. Kiku took it, which made him wonder. He didn't particularly like physical contact, yet he felt comfortable around this person. 'Hai _-san' Kiku knew the name. But he couldn't remember it. That name. Kiku knew it was important to him. Somehow. The two walked out the door, or ran as the blonde seemed to be overly hyper and dragged Kiku out as he ran along the brightly lit path-_

* * *

'Fratello! Don't just push someone off like that! What if they're hurt?!' The raven awoke to a whining voice and a pain in his side. His eyes opened,sleepily and he looked around noticing he had fallen...or been pushed, off the log he had fallen asleep on. _was that dream?_ He wondered to himself.'Well, idiota fell asleep. I made him simply fall. And he's awake now si?' A slightly deeper voice said, sounding very irritated. Kiku looked up and came face to face, with two people, who looked almost identical. One wouldn't be able to tell them apart that easily. Kiku was surprised to know someone else was passing through here as the place seemed so closed off... 'Eto...w-who are you?' He asked quietly. One of the two boys smiled brightly 'I'm Feliciano si! Nice to meet you miss-' He was cut off by the other boy who was scowling fiercely 'Idiota! That's a boy! Not a girl. And ciao. I'm Lovino. And who might you be?' Kiku once again wasn't sure how to answer.

* * *

Ok! You guys have every right to shoot, kill, abuse me ect XDX I am soo sorry for not updating sooner! I would have! And I really have no excuse for not updating sooner but forgiveeee meeh ;A; But um...enjoy this chapter? It gave you a slight...hint? I don't know what to call it really. But yeah. I will try and update next monday..or tuesday. So yep. oh and the thing in italics was a dream he had :) Um...drop a review?...I need some tea oh my gosh. Soo byeeee guys

Also

Caterpillar - Turkey

Tweedledum and Tweedledee- N. Italy and

~Riley


End file.
